


Wendigo Studies

by OnyxFox89 (WendigoFox89)



Series: Wendigo Studies [1]
Category: Wajas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoFox89/pseuds/OnyxFox89
Summary: A list of studies that will shed light on some aspects of the Dominion story. These were created as a bit of fun on launch of the sub breed on the dog/wolf site "Wajas" created by Estuko. I decided to post them to help with questions about the content of the Dominion story.





	1. Chapter 1

First Entry. 9/23/15

Field Report: a surge in unexplained waja disappearances lead to a full on investigation of multiple caves and waja. Over the due course, a trend began to emerge, dating to a specific time as well. Upon the emergence of Behemoths in the midst of wajas, a type of waja seems to have followed suit. Few in number at first, these specific waja were noticed to have similar facial and band markings, as well as the specific trait of sporting antlers.  
Further investigation of these select waja has uncovered that aside from being superbly stronger compared to normal wajas, their diet not only is exclusively carnivorous, but cannibalistic in nature. The disappearance of wajas is souly blamed upon this sub-strain of wajas dubbed 'Wendigo'.

All caves are advised to be wary of these "death masked" wajas that appear neglected out of the blue. They are highly sociable, nearly sociopathic in nature, and congregate in groups no less than two at all times. More analysis needed. Strain "Wendigo" to be examined further as it's believed other normal wajas may be able to turn into them as well given if they carry a specific mutation and marking.


	2. Entry 2

9/27/15

Context: Subspecies #1

This research is of great importance and must be kept separate. It must remain in its pure concept form. Apollo only knows what would happen if it was misplaced.

Investigations into the discovered packs of Wendigos have revealed something disturbing. They aren't simply feral cannibals. What is worse is there are subspecies in the mix. One particularly concerning. They are distinguishable by a thick mane like a lion's about the neck. We had no hesitation in dubbing them "Regals" because of this. But they seem far worse already. They are more sociable than others, making them likable to their prey. Their mannerisms are simply psychotic, appearing affable to unsuspecting waja. Instead of settling on wanderers, these plot and play nice until they ultimately get invited into a cave. The end result is like releasing a fox into a hen house. Although not as strong as regular base Wendigo, it seems fitting to balance that via their wit. These Regals usually do find themselves at a seat of power among their own of sorts, and packs with one or two of them are arguably more organized than others.

Their intelligence is unnerving, and I fear they already know of our presence and our research.

If one was to find a way to corrupt it.. with that level of brilliance and the numbers they congregate in, we could see a world wide endemic that none are safe from. Their ability to perform tasks and problem solving gives us worry they could even learn to read and falsify information. Already a concerning amount of caves are reporting having at least one Regal within their waja groups. Yet in these cases nothing has happened yet. Further research is needed, but because of safety it was denied. I feel like that isn't the truth about its cancellation. As if it and the rising number of caves infected but not attacked just yet are linked.  
What are they planning...?


	3. Chapter 3

10/1/15

Context: Subspecies #2

Along with the terrifying result of a lion maned subspecies, a new and more solitary threat has been discovered. Like maned wolves ravaging the land, these new Wendigo sport a length of thick fur from crown to tail tip, though some may have a mane stop at the base of the tail. Their eager and opportunistic approach to food has given rise to the label "Ravenous".

They aren't as smart as Regals, though to say they are stupid is a vastly dangerous assumption to make. No, they are normal in intelligence. But their strength. Oh, gods, it is the fury. A single Ravenous decimated and devoured three Behemoths on its own. The Ravenous so far are highly aggressive and territorial, moving in gangs about their territory endlessly during our study. Like a mob, anything not one of their own is shaken down. A thing that strong on its own has no business forming gangs to patrol its territory. There's no way to know you have stumbled into their lands until they are upon you. It is important to note that the most dangerous known wendigos currently being studied are Ravenous. Especially the mint green and teal female that consumed the three aforementioned Behemoths. More will be selected for study, considering others now have been spotted. These brutes should be monitored carefully.


	4. Entry 4

8/26/18

Context: Missing Links?

Speculations of a missing link in the life stage of wendigos being discovered kicked up by the sightings of wendigo sporting unusual mane types has brought up evidence to the concern that it is, instead, a new subspecies. What was once thought to be a stage of life between a wendigo or even a Ravenous before becoming a Wraith has shown via the many different ages that sport the mane that it is indeed its own subspecies. Nomadic in nature, these wendigo avert from all forms of socialization, nor do they set up or select territories to uphold. These wild wandering wendigos hold just as much danger to all wajas, and prey mainly on those straying from their caves. Due to their nomadic and solitary lifestyles, these new wendigo are labeled as Vagabond. Unlike other wendigos where once their presence is detected one may avoid the location, the Vagabond dissolves any and all safety outside of the cave that there isn't a wendigo threat nearby. It is believed to have started when some wendigo underwent a mental change during Vyra's take over, or from wendigo consuming corrupted wajas during "The Glitchening".


	5. Entry 5

8/26/18

Context: Wraith Speculation

Upon studied concluded around the Wraith wendigo subspecies it was noticed many of the individuals were of an older age. These older wendigo could possibly be simply Ravenous or Vagabonds that have gotten a long, thinning mane in their old age. However these speculations have been proven incorrect over the past several months, nearly up to a year. As the number of wendigo increased, due to obvious breeding efforts on their behalf, a number of younger wendigos are sporting these wispy limp manes. Under intensive DNA studies we have discovered a mutation in the blood that has a higher increase of becoming active later on in life. These gene is prevalent in many wendigo, and a breeding of sch high gene carrying parents has a likeness to pass on this mane, making it appear in younger wendigos. Because the mutation clearly denotes evolution at work and not a recessive gene, and that not all wendigo possess it, this does not categorize it as an anomaly such as albinism. This concludes that the Wraith is indeed a sub species.


	6. Entry 6

8/26/18

Context: 4th Subspecies

A wendigo that hasn't really seen much study partially because of its numbers and its secrecy is a subspecies dubbed "Wraith". Originally thought to just be elder wendigos, Wraiths have an uncanny knack of blending intelligence with their stubborn demeanor, becoming one of the most patient hunters alive to be seen. The Wraith is the Komodo Dragon of its kind. Considered the weakest of the wendigo breed in part due to its lack of heavy musculature, the Wraith prefers to wait for opportunity to knock. Singling out a suspected prey target, the Wraith may follow it for weeks before it even makes the move to strike. In that time it can learn just about all it needs in order to pinpoint its method of attack down to the exact second. If the target is lucky enough to escape, or has proven too strong, the Wraith will simply continue to follow it. It harasses its target ensuring it cannot rest or relax, disabling its attempts to heal from the attack. Over the course of stress, infection, and overall probably sickness due to stress crippling its immune system, the target will reach a point where the Wraith can move in to finish its target. This may take anywhere from a few days to a month depending on severity of wounds from the first Wraith encounter. While in hiding the Wraith is nearly undetectable, which is the result of such a long drawn out study to even conclude that it existed. If they were to decide to put humans on the menu we would all be in very real danger to these patient killers.


	7. Entry 7

9/1/18

Main Folder: Ecology

Context: Diet

The Wendigo was given its name strictly based on its grizzly diet that fits to the original lore it is named after. Simply put, the Wendigo is a cannibal, explicitly forging its diet around the consumption of other waja. Aside from water, the only other fluid they seem interested in is blood.  
A Wendigo can go many days, some subspecies weeks in their own right, between meals. However as starvation sets in, a Wendigo will begin to self cannibalize. Study subjects going without food for a substantial time had been witnessed chewing flesh from their paws and tails, ripping fur out along the way. Others had gnawed their tongues to ragged strips of muscle as if it were gum. To find a well muscled and fully furred Wendigo thus is a sign of a very well fed Wendigo.

It appears other foods offered to a Wendigo tends to make them violently sick, suffering digestion issues as the food refuses to be consumed by the enzymes of the Wendigo's stomach acid. To this extent not only is the acid of a Wendigo's stomach the weakest as its temperamental to what it will digest, but a great danger to the Wendigo itself as its stomach lining must produce copious amounts of a substance to keep it from digesting itself.

Strangely cannibalism among other Wendigos is a very rare occurrence, only happening in intense times of famine, or during feudal pack wars to keep well fed for the battles. A Wendigo that willingly seeks out its own to devour is generally an outcast, and highly dangerous. They pose a high risk to all living, as generally they are unwell, or psychopathic in nature.


	8. Entry 8

9/20/18

Folder: Ecology

Context: Will O Wisp

Wendigos seemingly existing as supernatural beings come to life were already considerably dangerous already. That is aside from an ethereal phenomenon that manifests between them. Wendigos possesses unimaginable strength, and sometimes when two lock in combat their strength is evenly matched. Many instances where this happens, there is one deciding element: "Wendigo Fire" or Will O Wisps.

By definition these wisps are little lights. Imitation spells, these lights are speculated to actually be the souls of the Wendigo's victims. The more powerful the wendigo, or higher the number of victims, the likelihood they will possess many wisps when enraged. In almost all but the rarest cases the wisps share the same coloration as their owner's eyes. From a distance it looks like a floating ball of light, similar to swamp gas. Up close it takes on a fiery look, with trails of vapor in its wake. Although most wisps are ultimately harmless, some possess enough density to be physically felt if pelted by one. They float around on their own in randomized patterns, always orbiting the owner. Though some give off heat, it has not been proven if the substance they are made of can indeed set objects aflame. Put on display by one Wendigo to threaten another, they float and follow the movement of their creator, perhaps being used to disorient their opponent before an attack.

A few wendigo have been spotted using these wisps to light their way in the dark, or using them to lure out other waja, disorient them and make them lose their way. As pretty as it is, you should endeavor to keep your distance. Wajas have been advised to avoid these floating wisps. But one thing is certain; it truly is a marvel of nature.


	9. Entry 9

10/9/18

File: Ecology

Sub File: Behavior

Context: Companions

The life of a Wendigo can be pretty lonely, even for one living in a pack or even a clan. Because a Wendigo has no desire to eat other creatures that are not Waja, they have taken to forming alliances with other fauna across Lunaria. There seems to be no preference between herbivorous or carnivorous companions, but the decision to follow the Wendigo is put purely on the creature. To that extent Companions are surprisingly loyal, following the Wendigo that they have decided to partner with.

However a Wendigo still has the final decision on what creature can become a Companion with it. Popular companions are of the flying variety. Ropen are especially coveted, granting not just a scout to the Wendigo but a light source in the dark. Ravens and Crows are another fond favorite, cleaning bones once their Wendigo partner has eaten their full. Felines are a surprisingly popular Companion as well, given the overall aloof attitude of cats.

No matter a Wendigo's allegiance, a Companion is always neutral. Despite this, Companions will intervene in the favor of their partners, to the point of becoming embroiled in fights. It seems mutual as Wendigos appear to become very attached to their Companions over time, expressing sorrow and even malicious intent if one is slaughtered. The general consensus of Companions to a single Wendigo is one to two, but in rare cases of similar creatures a Wendigo may take in three Companions.


	10. Entry 10

11/22/18

File: Ecology

Sub File: Behavior

Context: Vocalization

Wendigos communicate over many degrees of languages in close proximity, but when it comes down to the more canine calls of wajas, they vary deeply from others. Wendigos possess their own form of guttural communication, while also displaying a knack of imitating other waja calls superbly in order to fit in. But when not in the presence of waja where their Wendigo disposition needs to be hidden, their full range of vocals comes to the forefront. One of the most well known calls is a call similar to the Maned Wolf dubbed a "roar bark". These low, deep barks that sound like short roars are a call to others of its position. Primarily it is used in a tribe or clan where they cannot see each other and need to get location of their comrades in close distance, such as chasing a prey subject. A louder version of this, more like a deep, bass howl, is used to tell others from long distance where the Wendigo caller is, or its territory much like a wolf. The howl is loud enough to be heard over two miles away.

Among its gritty growls and snarls comes another distinct call strictly the Wendigo's own. And its use is quite terrifying.  
Dubbed as the "Rasp" a Wendigo may use this call either in a hunt to signify it has found or come upon prey, claimed it, or in a threat for a fight. The long call of a Rasp begins low, quickly building into a sudden wail that tapers low at the end into a sound similar to a death rattle. The end of the Rasp call can be extended or repeated on its own, reverberating deep in the throat of a Wendigo for added effect when performing a threat display. The stuttering end of the call is also used between hunting Wendigos to sync themselves for the attack on a victim they have teamed up to hunt as well. Needless to say, if the full on, loud wailing cry of the Wendigo's Rasp call doesn't send your hairs on end, then the back and forth stuttering of the call from the darkness while you are out at night should.


	11. Entries 11, 12, and 13.

12/1/18

File: Ecology

Sub File: Young

Context: Pups

Thoughts of a Wendigo being anything but a good parent are boundless, but surprisingly enough they are. And far from just good. Wendigo young are enshrined in one of the most diverse and dynamic parenting combinations aside from wolves. Both parents may devotedly share the responsibility, or one may be a single parent, not strictly the mother. Wendigos that have chosen a new mate with offspring will step into the roll as their parent as well, and orphans are always quickly scooped up under an older Wendigo's wing. Within tribes their care is the utmost goal to all adult members. They are granted safety, shelter, and above all food. Wendigo young are considered the most precious a tribe may have in its possession, as the adults are all aware the survival of the tribe lies within its youngest members. And this holds true in times of feudal wars between clans. Parents will retire from wars once their partner has fallen to ensure a parent remains to care for their youngest pups, even if they are the strongest fighter. Nothing is possibly more terrifying than a Wendigo protecting its young. The idea such a bloodthirsty, cannibalistic brute favoring above all things the care of its young is astounding. Some small reports even tell of wendigos adopting orphaned wajas to raise without the end goal being consumption, as these Wendigo reared orphans are let go to live a normal waja's life. Perhaps the one true weakness of the Wendigo is it's affection towards pups of all kind and its parenting instincts to protect them. It is important to note that young pups are called whelps, and older pups to sub adults are considered cur as each has their own side file.

Sub File: Whelps

Considered as the only stage of life for a Wendigo when it is helpless, whelps are young Wendigos anywhere from 0 days to the time they are fully weaned. Wendigo litters generally consist of one or two whelps at a time, keeping the strain of feeding so many new mouths down to a very manageable count for both prey and predator populations. However in times of war Wendigos tend to repopulate quickly during the time with large litters, due to the ease of excess food from other Wendigo corpses. Whelps may also be born at any time of the year unlike most creatures due to the fluctuation of food availability and to better take advantage of the situation. Because of this siblings may be of different ages due to being from multiple litters.  
Whelps are usually competitive in nature over food, quickly setting a pecking order out within hours of being born in order to get the best food. It may change over the weeks many times, or stay consistent if the highest one in the order can maintain a steady climb in weight and strength. This only seems to be the issue in litters over two whelps. Whelps are also prone to sucking on their sibling's over-sized ears, though due to the lack of care by the sibling it isn't unknown if this is a form of bonding, Self soothing, dominance over the other, or simply reflex from boredom. In the meantime their bond with their parents is strictly for food. By 8 weeks their diet consists of milk as well as regurgitated meat brought back by the parents and other care-giving Wendigos in preparation to solid foods. At this time their first teeth are in, but will be changed out fully by 6 months.

Sub File: Cur

Cur is not the first word that comes to mind when dealing with waja pups, but it does when you remember they are the children of monsters. Cur is a term that means any Wendigo pups that have been weaned up to the age of one year. Starting off with semi solids thanks to their parents and moving up, Wendigo cur begin literally cutting their teeth on full solids by 14 weeks. Their puppy teeth lives are short lived thanks to the tougher diet, with their needle like teeth popping out consistently through the next months as new larger adult teeth start to erupt and overlap the smaller ones. It's not uncommon for their gums to be persistently bleeding. By six months all the teeth should be adult ones able to withstand the test of time constantly chewing on and crushing bones.  
Curs get a mentality shift from their whelp days, becoming creatures of vast cooperation. Curs share daily activities in rearing younger siblings with their parents, helping with hunting and becoming ingrained in the tribe or clan they live in. Cur will form small packs or gangs of other cur, a staple in learning tribe dynamics through rough housing, play, and cooperative hunt of small game. Because Wendigo see no nutritional value in anything not a waja, most creatures they catch are let go unharmed, or tried to be kept as a companion. Running in a pack of other curs is the most fundamental learning a young wendigo will ever get, even more so than from their own parents, as they can take the lessons they learned from their parents and put it to action with their peers. Whether they remain in a clan or go on to live a solitary life, their ability to train their bodies and perfect their techniques with other cur will either cement their success or their demise. Curs of solitary Wendigos usually suffer lower success rates in hunting due to a lack of trial and error they would otherwise have had if they were in a tribe with a gang of other cur, but this usually can be fixed if the cur has multiple siblings within the cur age range. This undoubtedly confirms that Wendigos are the terrifying hunters we know them as all thanks to their team work and high levels of support from parents and peers at a very young age.


	12. Entry 14

12/10/18

File: Ecology

Context: Bloodline

Many creatures seem to decide how and in which way they will pair up and rear young. With Wendigos, it seems any way is applicable. Wendigos can choose to go solo in rearing young, be monogamous or polyamorous. In secluded places with few wendigos a lifestyle perfect for a nomad is to be single with many known mates in surrounding territories, or to choose a single mate with which they may by nomadic with as they share parental duties. In large tribes the idea of being monogamous is more ideal as a way to curb inbreeding, but many due criss-cross with other Wendigo mates especially outside the clan.  
No matter how many pairs are in a young Wendigo's life, the duty of raising them is always shared, even if its parents are the only two acknowledged as their dame and sire.  
To this extent, Wendigo families are large. Entire clans may have some form of lineage with one of every member in some form. Nomadic Wendigos are the life blood of the clan's survivals, as passing through means refreshing the genes in blood lines. In some cases nomadic pups decide to stay within the clan, while others may leave to become nomadic themselves.


	13. Entry 15

12/13/18

File: Ecology

Context: Crown

Aptly named for its purpose, the crown of a Wendigo refers to its many branched antlers on its head. Unlike other types of antlered creatures, both male and female grow antlers throughout their lives. They are never shed, but loosing one requires time to regrow, and it will never be a perfect replica of its original shape. If you want to wound a Wendigo's pride, you ruin its crown.  
Older Wendigos typically have larger more heavy and impressive crowns, but they may be missing tines or have worn tips. Over multiple years more tines will grow. Younger Wendigo will sprout spike or forked antlers, where as a full on adult will sport anywhere from eight to twelve tines. Elder Wendigo may sport as many as twenty. These tines are usually ground on one edge, usually the outside edge on rocks to sharpen their tips, usually to excessive amounts in time of war.  
Aside from claws and teeth, the next major weapon for a Wendigo is its crown. A defensive bar to attackers that would dare go after the back of its head and neck with the ability to toss, stab and gore. Because its used as a weapon, Wendigo have much pride in their crowns. They can be used in displays of dominance and threat to others to settle things without getting physical, or to impress others including mates. Crownless Wendigo usually meet the ill fate of being killed and devoured as they lack antlers to intimidate or scare off opponents, as well as lack any defense for the easy target that is the back of their necks. Crownless usually wind up living solitary lives, hovering on the world of being a Wendigo and being a regular waja. If you want to call that living.


	14. Entry 16

12/20/18

File: Ecology

Context: Tribes, Clans and the Dominion

Wendigos shift fluidly through a number of stages in their life with varying amounts of solitude and companionship. Most often enough, Wendigos will form tight packs that transcend age. A wendigo may leave a pack, but will remain loyal so long as its pack, or tribe mates, are alive. Death of these comrades is the only way a Wendigo will sever allegiance to a pack. Even lone rogues may hold loyalties to two, maybe even three tribal packs.  
Because of this, a Wendigo may become involved with several separate packs or tribes and remain involved for all of its life. If enough members of said tribes spread out to the same ones, this web of familiarity and loyalty may link many tribe packs into one super tribe dubbed a Clan.

Clans are never consisting of less than 50 Wendigos, but may span into the hundreds quickly. In a Clan, the leaders of each tribe are considered equal, siblings nearly with title of Brother or Sister to each other. This sentiment seems to show just how closely they remain loyal to one another, as to bind each other under the banner of family. However with all seats of power among Wendigo, the strongest is the one in command, although fights for this position are almost always non lethal. These heads of the Clan that rule over their "siblings" are called "Eldest" in order to remain as equal to their "siblings" as possible. They are the final decision makers, deciding when a tribe must change territories for the sake of avoiding starvation, send out their own to other relative tribes to bolster numbers in others when to low or lessen high numbers in a tribe, or even when to go to war.

Clans may take on a name of any sort to refer to all the tribes in its allegiance, same as a tribe may take on its own select name. When many Clans converge to join under one rule in a main territory, this conjoins them with other Clans into what is called a Dominion.


	15. Entry 17

12/31/18

File: Ecology

Context: War

It is no surprise that with so many Tribes and Clans within a Dominion that there is almost always a power struggle while there is no "Father" or "Mother" to reign over the clans. Petty rivalries may boil over into feuds between Clans, and at any given time if a Chief makes the move to try and succeed to the role of Father or Mother, all Clans follow suit in a bloody war for the claim of their Clan's leader. In the beginning of these wars, there are almost always no allies. Clans fight freely with others, and those unlucky in their positioning during their advances may find themselves routed on all sides simultaneously by other Clans. Clans face defeat at the hands of being nearly halved in numbers by death, or if their Chief is defeated or yields in battle. Those Clans may either withdraw back to their territory, or join in alliance with the Clan they were once at throats with to help their Chief succeed, if it so proves beneficial. In the end, casualties number nearly in the thousands, with no carcass ever wasted via being consumed to keep the fighting Wendigos well fed. Only one Chief may claim the title of Father or Mother over the Dominion, and challengers are never far off to try and claim the title. Even after fighting wars with the support of the Clans, once at the head they must uphold their position by the strength of their own fangs. Because Chiefs are usually the strongest of their Clan members, usurpers are very rarely successful. Even then, all Wendigos feel some sort of call to rule the Dominion, weather by feting all their support behind a Chief, or to fight for the title themselves. The position is considered the most bloodstained one in the Wendigo world.

**Author's Note:**

> All names, locations, facts and lore of this creature are set in pure fiction and are coincidental at best. Not to be confused with the legends of the Algonquian tribes (Wampanoag, Iroquois, Naskapi, ect.) with which some aspects in design were taken or shared.
> 
> Waja (although it is a native word for wolf) are mentioned in the term of fictional dogs from an online game created by Estuko.  
> This work is a stand alone from that site.


End file.
